


True love

by Qitana



Series: I love you, Sensei [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, This is just really fluffy, a song fic btw, a wedding fic basically, all you need to know it that aho is 28 and kagami is 33, and lots of laughing and blushing, but it can be read as a stand alone, happy aokaga day, this is from the 143 sensei universe, title says it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qitana/pseuds/Qitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s ok to be nervous. Remember how nervous I was before my big day?” Daiki did remember. He spent a solid fifteen minutes telling her she wasn’t making a mistake and then attempted making her a burrito.</p><p>“I think the important thing to remember is that you’re marrying Kagamin, and that you guys love each other so much, its <em>gross</em>.” Daiki cracked a grin at that, because she wasn’t wholly wrong. Satsuki’s soft smile turned into a grin matching his own.</p><p>“You’re going to be ok,” she murmured as she rubbed soothing circles on his back, “you’re going to be just fine.”</p><p>“Thanks.” And he meant that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True love

**Author's Note:**

> Damn I barely made it, and I'm not all that happy with this, but I dont have the strength to write long, elaborate fics atm. Anyway, their wedding song is true love by pink and u absolutely cannot convince me otherwise. This is set in the 143 sensei universe, so reading that would help A LOT, but it can be read alone. Things to note- Kags is 33, Aomine is 28 and he plays in the NBA. 
> 
> HAPPY AOKAGA DAY! (its my first one, thats probably why i wanted this out today :3)

“Satsuki, I’m…. I’m nervous.”

It was a difficult admission, but Daiki was in fact, very nervous. He was practically a mess- sweating like crazy, heart racing unnaturally fast, feeling hot and cold and queasy all at once. He knew it was normal to feel this way given the occasion, but he didn’t like it one bit. He felt like he was dying, and the suit, along with the tie, made him feel like he was chocking and suffocating.

“Dai-chan,” Satsuki soothed, “look at me. Hey, look at me.”

Daiki peered at her slowly, and the very sight of her made him feel a tiny bit better. She was something solid and familiar in his life, a constant that never had left his side. Her pink hair was pushed up in an artfully messy bun, and a few strands fell in her face, framing it effortlessly. She looked like an angel in a simple white dress that showed off her curves generously, but as always, Daiki wasn’t checking her out so much as he was appreciating the fact the Satsuki had grown up to become a gorgeous woman.

“It’s ok to be nervous. Remember how nervous I was before my big day?” Daiki did remember. He spent a solid fifteen minutes telling her she wasn’t making a mistake and then attempted making her a burrito.

“I think the important thing to remember is that you’re marrying Kagamin, and that you guys love each other so much, its _gross_.” Daiki cracked a grin at that, because she wasn’t wholly wrong. Satsuki’s soft smile turned into a grin matching his own.

“You’re going to be ok,” she murmured as she rubbed soothing circles on his back, “you’re going to be just fine.”

“Thanks.” And he meant that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey Tats-”

“No.”

“What? I didn’t say anything yet,” Kagami whined, and immediately cringed at the sound of his own voice.

Tatsuya sighed. “You don’t have to. Lemme repeat this again- no you can’t run away, no you cant take food from the wedding before you run away, yes Aomine loves you and doesn't regret proposing, no you absolutely cannot flip an actual table, and,” Tatsuya paused and smiled softly before continuing, “you’re ok. You’re ok.”

Kagami listened to Tatsuya intently and when his words finally registered in the redhead’s mind, he felt himself relax a little. It wasn’t that he questioned Aomine’s love for him or this decision, but sometimes it suddenly occurred to him that he was taking a huge step in his life. He was 33 years old, a perfectly normal age to get married, and yet the prospect of it scared and excited the hell outta him.

Tatsuya’s presence helped in its own unique way. He was cool and collected where Kagami was nervous and panicked, and he managed to calm the red head down for small intervals of time before the panic washed over him anew. And Tatsuya was there for him the whole time. 

"How's Murasakibara?," Kagami questioned, severely in need of a distraction.

"Oh, Atsushi's alright. He just opened a new bakery so he's busy again, but things should calm down soon enough. He asked me to ask you to become a taster again. Apparently all the stuff you approved of last time sold really well."

That perked Kagami right up, both the prospect of eating delicious food and being of help to one of the most renowned bakers of Japan. "Yeah?"

Tatsuya nodded. "Yup. I can't really differentiate between the goods that may sell well and the stuff that'll sell like hot cakes, figuratively and literally. I love all the things he makes almost equally."

"Tell him I'll be there," Kagami confirmed, and for a few minutes, all he could think about was cake, and every other baked good Atsushi made that took Kagami to heaven. The man was extremely talented in basketball, but he was just as talented if not more at baking. He was even responsible for their wedding cake today. 

"Hey Tatsuya?" 

"Hmm?" He didn't look up from his magazine.

"Thanks." Kagami's voice was uncharacteristically soft.

"What for?," Tatsuya murmured, finally looking at him. 

"Everything." It was a simple, honest answer, but Kagami had to bite back a smile as Tatsuya raised the magazine in front of his face and hid behind it, but not before Kagami noticed the red coating his neck and cheeks. 

It was a beautiful day in LA, Kagami noted. Probably the perfect day to start a new chapter in his life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ceremony was nothing short of incredible. Satsuki's planning was absolutely flawless, the grooms looked like runway models, especially since they wore clothes that Kise helped them pick, and the bright, sunny day added the final, perfect touch. 

"Taiga," Aomine began, his hand reaching out for Kagami's, "I love you. Like, a lot. And I know nothing is certain and all that, but one thing I know for damn sure is that I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, uncertainties be damned. I can go on all day, but I'm kinda hungry, and you know I just realised that I can pretty much spend the rest of my life telling you how much I love you." 

Kagami wasn't the only person who groaned and blushed at Aomine's rather informal but extremely heartfelt vow. Kagami manned up and said his in return.

"Daiki. Never did I believe that I'd come to think of YOU as sweet and kind and as husband material as opposed to gross, lazy and a pain. But here we are, because there's so much more to you than I think I'll ever know. And I'm ok with that, cause it means I can spend the rest of my life trying to figure you out and hopefully remember to tell you that....143."

Red was a gorgeous colour on Aomine. The minister carried on with the ceremony.

"Do you, Aomine Daiki, take Kagami Taiga to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

The look of absolute adoration and love plastered on Aomine's normally smug face made Kagami weak in the knees, but he stayed up, and never broke eye contact with him. Aomine took in a deep breath and his small smile turned into a blinding grin. 

"Hell yeah I do!" 

The minister flinched at the rather enthusiastic declaration but said nothing, and turned to Kagami instead. 

"And do you, Kagami Taiga, take Aomine Daiki to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Kagami couldn't stop his own grin even if he wanted to. "Of course I do." 

They slipped the rings onto each other's fingers, and it was a perfect fit, a fit that felt familiar yet new, and in no way wrong, just exciting and slightly nerve-wracking. Aomine's baby sister had been their ring bearer, and she looked absolutely angelic in her blue dress and ballet tops. Kagami couldn't help himself as he stooped down and pressed a kiss to her forehead while Aomine had picked her up and kissed her all over her face, eliciting precious giggles from her. 

"I now pronounce you both husbands. You may kiss." 

They didn't lunge for each other the way Satsuki dreaded they would. Instead, they both leaned in and met each other half way and pressed their lips together gently, smiling broadly. It was a tender, sweet kiss, their first kiss as husbands, and it did feel special even though they'd kissed so many times before. 

Loud cheers and catcalls finally reached them and forced them to break apart, but the glint in Kagami's eyes promised Aomine many sinful things later that night. 

He couldn't wait. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I don't dance!" 

More like Aomine couldn't dance, but he didn't really want to say that out loud. He and Kagami had danced before in the privacy of their home, mostly when they were piss drunk and outrageously happy, and it was fun. But here, in front of everyone he knew and cared about, dancing with Kagami would only lead to years worth of teasing material and a bad memory. 

"Dai-chan come on! The newlyweds HAVE to dance. Its tradition." 

"Yeah, well, tradition can kiss my-"

"Daiki." Kagami leaned over his seat and took his hand, squeezing it gently. "I'll lead, so trust me alright?" 

Aomin swallowed thickly but finally relented because he couldn't say no to Kagami, and he had a feeling Kagami would take care of him just fine. He trusted him. 

Kagami lead him to the middle of the dance floor and slowly grabbed one of his hands while placing the other near his midriff, and Aomine grabbed his bicep, holding him close, breathing in his familiar musky cologne. Kagami's smile was enough to loosen him up plenty. 

A piano riff blared through the speakers and Aomine couldn't really identify the song but it sounded very familiar. Kagami began moving them, leading Aomine in small easy steps. A woman began singing and the lyrics made Aomine's eye widen. He was very well versed in English now, having played in the NBA for years and staying in the US for even longer, and he couldn't help stare at Kagami who was laughing heartily. 

_Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say_  
Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face  
There's no one quite like you  
You push all my buttons down  
I know life would suck without you 

Kagami pressed his lips against Aomine's softly, and slowly whispered, "This song is from me to you, you know. I love you Daiki." Daiki couldn't help the amused huff of laughter that bubbled out of him, and he kissed Kagami back, tightening his hold on the man's arm. The song continued playing as people slowly began joining them, dancing at different tempos, laughing and swaying completely off beat.

_At the same time, I wanna hug you_  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
and you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you,  
So much, I think it must be  
True love, true love 

Kagami was muttering the lyrics against Daiki's lips, and it fit them so perfectly. Aomine knew exactly why Kagami had picked this song, and it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, knowing that despite all his imperfections and flaws, Kagami had chosen him, and wished to spend the rest of their lives together. It made his heart speed up in a way that was very different from the rush during a particularly intense match. He could get addicted to this feeling. 

_It must be true love_  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love  
It must be true love  
No one else can break my heart like you 

"True love for damn sure," Aomine growled as he spun them clumsily and Kagami laughed loudly, boisterously, with his entire body like he always did, and Aomine fell in love with him just a little more. 

_Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings_  
Just once please try not to be so mean  
Repeat after me now  
R-O-M-A-N-C-E  
Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance)  
You can do it baby 

"Are you not so subtly trying to tell me something?," Aomine mused and Kagami raised an eyebrow. 

"What do you think?" 

Aomine feigned shock. "Well _excuse_ me. I happen to believe I've got plenty of game." 

Kagami scoffed, "Yeah, of the basketball variety."

"Does anything else matter?" 

Kagami leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. 

"It doesn't. _Aho_."

_At the same time, I wanna hug you_  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole but I love you  
And you make me so mad I ask myself  
Why I'm still here, or where could I go  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you  
So much, I think it must be  
True love, true love 

_It must be true love_  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love  
It must be true love  
And no else can break my heart like you  
(I love you, I think it must be love, I love you) 

"Ok now I'm worried," Aomine grumbled. 

"Well, I'm about 98% its true love." 

"And the other 2%?" 

"You being an asshole." 

"Why am I marrying you again?" 

Kagami pretended to think carefully for a few moments. "Cause I make very good teriyaki burgers. And cause I'm hot as hell."

"Well I mean yeah, that's true." Aomine pouted. "You're so mean though." 

"I love you."

"You're not going to be forgiven that easily."

"I'll make you teriyaki burgers and cheesecake when we're back from the honeymoon."

"You're forgiven." 

Kagami sniggered. This idiot was too easy, then again he was only like this around the redhead. Kagami had no complaints. 

_Why do you rub me up the wrong way?_  
Why do you say the things that you say?  
Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be  
But without you I'm incomplete 

"Incomplete huh? I'm flattered."

Kagami rolled his eyes, turning the tan male in his arms. "Don't be. I know its the same for you."

"Well yeah, of course it is."

Kagami wasn't expecting such an honest confession. "Oh?"

"I mean, you pretty much complete me, and I'm sure I'd never be this happy with anyone else, and I- are you blushing?" 

"Shut up." 

"Oh my god you are! Fuck, you're adorable. Come on, lemme give you a kiss." 

Kagami turned away, trying not to giggle like a school girl. "Fuck off."

"You're mine," Aomine growled before claiming his lips in a fierce kiss that left them both hot and heavy. 

_I think it must be_  
True love, true love  
It must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love  
It must be true love  
And no one else can break my heart like you (like you)  
No one else can break my heart like you (like you)  
No one else can break my heart like you 

The song died away and Kagami dipped Aomine dramatically. The tan male played along and pulled Kagami in for a swift kiss that made him desire more, so much more, and he knew he was going to get it. For damn sure. 

"Like I said, gross," Satsuki murmured next to them as Akaashi twirled them around, and Aomine laughed. He hadn't laughed this much in a long time, but he just couldn't seem to stop. Not that he really wanted to. 

"Ok so, can we eat now? I'm hungry." 

"You're always hungry," Aomine countered, but began pulling them towards the buffet, and the cake in particular. 

"Yes well, bite me." 

Of course Aomine did just that, and Kagami ended up with a large bite mark on his neck, and he growled at Aomine. 

"It's a figure of speech you AHO." Aomine shrugged and faked innocent and Kagami was ready to kill him.

"They're going to be ok," Satsuki sighed behind them, her head meeting Akaashi's shoulder with a muted thump. 

"Yeah," Akaashi agreed as he held her closer," they're going to be just fine."

**Author's Note:**

> These dorks will be the death of me. 
> 
> Cheesy? too cheesy? too lovey dovey? 
> 
> Please drop a comment anyway xD


End file.
